A foil stamping device is a machine (device) performing foil stamping of making foil of gold, silver, or the like adhere to the surface of a printed sheet by pressure-bonding the foil to the sheet. Foil is rolled in a roll shape, and the foil stamping device pulls the foil rolled in a roll shape (so-called foil roll) interlockingly with carriage of a printed sheet and pressure-bonds it to the surface of the printed sheet. At this time of pressure bonding, work of applying varnish to a place where foil is to be stamped in the printed sheet, placing the foil to the entire sheet, and pressure-bonding the foil with heat is performed. As a result, the foil adheres to the place where the varnish is applied in the printed sheet, and a state where the foil is stamped is obtained.
In the foil-stamping printing, a foil roll having arbitrary foil roll width is set in the foil stamping device. A foil roll used even once for foil stamping is discarded. Consequently, by selecting a foil roll having suitable width in accordance with the position of an object to be subjected to foil stamping and replacing a foil roll every job, the foil roll discarding amount is suppressed.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique of decreasing the number of times of replacing sheets at the time of executing a job using a plurality of kinds of sheets by dividing the job and executing process.